Interludes
by mayura09
Summary: news song death fic. 1ere:sasusaku 2eme:nejihina amitié 3eme:naruhina 5 eme:euh..songfic lol 6eme:shikaino
1. silence

Kikoo, c'est ma première song fic et aussi ma première fic sur Naruto. Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire sur cette chanson mais j'arrivé pas a me décider sur les personnages. Et je me suis décidée pour ce couple. Bah vous verrez qui c'est en lisant. Yark yark. J'attends des reviews... SVP. Et soyez franc y a pas de problème avec moi. Sans critique je ne progresse pas. Alors la chanson c'est « Silence » de Délérium. Je suis désolée c'est pas très connu mais si vous l'avez l'occasion écoutez la. Voila si vous voyez des fautes dans la traduc ou simplement ds l'orthographe, dites le moi ! pourtant je fais des efforts. Euh bah voila, j'crois que c'est a peu près tout. A si les perso sont pas a moi et bla bla... vous connaissez le truc. Donc je me lance.  
  
Silence...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------

Give me release / Laisse-moi de la libert  
  
Witness me / Sois témoin de moi  
  
I am outside / Je suis à l'extérieur  
  
Give me peace / Laisse-moi tranquille  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu me protèges ?? Je n'en ai plus besoin, je ne suis peut être pas aussi forte que vous mais je me suis améliorée... si je dois être blessée ou... peut être... même mourir... c'est ce que j'ai choisit... mais toi tu as des choses à faire... alors pourquoi est ce que tu a fais ça ?? Répond moi !! Ouvre les yeux je t'en supplie !!!! »  
  
La jeune fille aux cheveux roses leva les yeux emplis de larmes vers le ciel. Agenouillé, la tète adolescent brun sur ces genoux, les yeux fermés, un filé de sang au coin des lèvres, les yeux fermés, la respiration très faible.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heaven holds a sense of wonder / Le ciel détient une sorte de miracle  
  
And I wanted to believe / Et j'ai voulu croire  
  
That I'd get caught up / Que je me serais rattrapée  
  
When the rage in me subsides / Quand la colère se calme en moi  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Son regard se perdit dans le bleu infini du ciel. Pendant quelque instant elle était complètement partie ailleurs et repenser au passé. Quand tout n'était pas aussi dur, quand tout était simple et clair. A présent elle était complètement perdue. Un murmure la ramena à la réalité... sombre réalité... il avait l'air tellement fatigué, lasse... depuis qu'il avait tué son frère, il n'était plus qu'un fantôme... sans but... Elle ne le reconnaissait plus...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Passion chokes the flower / La passion étouffe la fleur  
  
'Til she cries no more / Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne pleure plus  
  
Possessing all the beauty / Contrôlant toute la beaut  
  
Hungry still for more / Affamé pour en avoir encore plus  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
« Sa... Sakura...

Sasuke ?! ne parle pas garde tes forces...

Je... je suis désolé... »

Elle le regarda sans comprendre. « Tu n'as pas à t'excusé... c'est ma...

Non ! laisse moi finir... s'il te plais... ... Je n'ai jamais était très proche de vous... toi... je me caché... j'avais peur... peur de te perdre si jamais tu savais ce qu'il y avait au fond de moi... tu as beaucoup changé et mûri depuis que nous sommes en équipe, et encore plus ces deux dernières années... et... et je crois que je... tu es beaucoup plus importante pour moi que je le croyais auparavant... tu... » Sakura étouffa des sanglots, les joues humides. Sasuké leva une main tremblante vers le visage en larmes de Sakura. Et caressa sa joue.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------

Heaven holds a sense of wonder / Le ciel détient une sorte de miracle  
  
And I wanted to believe / Et j'ai voulu croire  
  
That I'd get caught up / Que je me serais rattrapée  
  
When the rage in me subsides / Quand la colère se calme en moi  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Soudain Sasuké se tourna vivement vers la droite en crachant du sang, une toux rauque suivit. Sakura le retourna sur le dos, il était évanoui. Elle devait le ramener au village et vite. Mais elle aussi été blessée et Sasuké avait beaucoup grandi et elle ne pourrait jamais arrivé a temps au village. Elle senti la présence de quelqu'un près d'eux elle sorti des kunais et scruta les environs. Quand un garçon grand, blond aux yeux bleu arriva en face d'elle. Il prit Sasuké sur son dos (jle précise pour les personnes qui aurait les idées mal placées, lol). Puis ils commencèrent a se dirigé vers Konoha.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In this white wave / Dans cette vague blanche  
  
I am sinking / Je fais naufrage  
  
In this silence / Dans ce silence  
  
In this white wave / Dans cette vague blanche  
  
In this silence / En ce silence  
  
I believe / Je crois  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura ouvrit lentement les yeux mais fut ébloui par une lumière blanche. Qui lui donna mal à la tête. Elle se rappela de l'endroit ou elle été. Elle tourna la tète et vit Sasuké allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, les yeux fermés depuis trios semaines... et ces dernières paroles qui l'avait tant touché. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonné maintenant. Elle se leva et s'assit sur le bord du lit en prenant l'une de ses mains. Après quelques minutes elle s'allongea près de lui et caressa sa joue...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I can't help this longing / Je ne peux attiser cette envie ardente  
  
Comfort me / Réconforte-moi  
  
I can't hold it all in / Je ne peux pas retenir tout cela  
  
If you won't let me / Si tu ne me laisses pas  
  
Heaven holds a sense of wonder / Le ciel détient une sorte de miracle  
  
And I wanted to believe / Et j'ai voulu croire  
  
That I'd get caught up / Que je me serais rattrapée  
  
When the rage in me subsides / Quand la colère de calme en moi  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura senti un souffle sur elle, et elle était contre quelqu'un, toute cette chaleur elle se sentait bien. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller de peur que toute cette sécurité disparaisse. Puis elle se demanda ou elle était. Elle se rappela qu'elle était allée à l'hôpital mais elle ne se souvenait pas en être repartie. Elle s'était allongé près de Sasuké et... et...elle ouvrit les yeux, sa tète presque collé au torse du jeune homme, encerclée par ses bras musclés, son cœur battait très vite, des larmes lui montèrent, aux yeux elle leva la tête pour voir le visage du brun. Celui- ci kan il la senti bougé baissa les yeux pour croiser ceux de Sakura. Il vit son regard empli de larmes, il resserra alors son étreinte et Sakura posa sa tête au creux de son épaule.

« merci... murmura Sakura »  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In this white wave / Dans cette vague blanche  
  
I am sinking / Je fais naufrage  
  
In this silence / Dans ce silence  
  
In this white wave / Dans cette vague blanche  
  
In this silence / En ce silence  
  
I believe / Je crois  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cela faisait deux jours qu'il s'était réveillé. Mais Sakura n'avait pas pu aller le voir, Tsunade lui avait donné une mission a faire. Quand elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre la lumière blanche éclairé un lit vide, qu'une infirmière finissait de préparer. Sakura paniqué demanda a celle- ci : « Ou est le patient de cette chambre ?

désolée je suis nouvelle, je ne sais pas qu'il y avait ici, je sais seulement que la chambre est libre depuis se matin. »

Sakura coura vers l'accueil, l'infirmière lui indiqua que celle qui s'occupait du service, n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Impossible de tiré plus d'information. Sakura sorti alors de l'hôpital. Pensive. Et si il avait fait une rechute, il était encore très faible et les médecin se posé des question sur son réveille si brusque. Elle voulait en avoir le cœur sûr. Elle se dirigea alors chez Sasuké.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I have seen you / Je t'ai vu  
  
In this white wave / Dans cette vague blanche  
  
You are silent / Tu es silencieux  
  
You are breathing / Tu es en train de respirer  
  
In this white wave / Dans cette vague blanche  
  
I am free / Je suis libérée

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
« Sakura... » cette voix qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle releva la tête. Il était là devant elle, le soleil lui réchauffa le visage. Il se rapprocha d'elle silencieux. La prit dans ses bras. Elle senti son souffle sur son épaule. Il était vivant et près d'elle. Sakura passa ses bras autour du cou du brun lui posa un baiser dans le cou et posa sa tète contre lui. Celui qui n'était qu'un amour de jeunesse était à présent là, près d'elle et la protégerait, non pas parce qu'elle est faible mais parce qu'il l'aime et qu'il ne voudrait pas la perdre...

voila c'est fini vous en pensait quoi ? bon je sais Sasuké est un différent. Mais j'ai gardé l'essentiel de son personnage il parle pas,lol. Et puis, essayé de fère un couple avec le Sasuké du manga. Du moins là ou j'en sui c'est pas possible. Lol. 


	2. the reason

Kikoo ! Voila deuxième songfic celle ci est sur Neji !! C'est mon chéri !! :D !! lol ! non j'arrête... j'adore le volume 12 !! il est trop mimi kan il é petit !!! ( Neji : tu devais pas arrêter ? Mayu : youpi ! T'es là ! Neji : euh oué mais j'vais ptètre pas resté longtemps... Mayu : pkoi ? (Avec les yeux larmoyant comme le chat ds shreck 2 lol) neji : parce que t'ai tarée !! mayu : ... ) j' vous jure que j'suis sobre. (quoi que c'est peut être pire justement). Bref donc dette songfic c'est sur la chanson « the reason » d'Hoobastank, j' la trouve trop belle cette chanson !!! et en plus le chanteur est asiatique :D !! ( Neji : mais pkoi tu ma collé une chanson triste ? Mayu : parce que t'es triste. Neji : ...)

A oui ! je voulais vous demander aussi. La couleur du bandeau frontal ça marche comment ? Merci de m'éclairer la dessus !

**Réponse au review sur la précédente** : ( c'est la première fois que j' fais ça, sui émue. Sasu : mais achevé la qu'elle arête de parler ! Mayu : et fait gaffe sino j' te fais mourir dans la première song fic ! sasu : ... Mayu : Héhé. Bref je disais que j'été émue, et le premier qui me coupe jle mitraille avec la AK47 que Shushu (c'est shuya ds battle royale) ma donné. Alors si on fêté ça avec du saké ??? bon ok j'arrête.

Calliope : je te remercie pour ta review. J'étais trop contente kan je l'ai reçu lol. (Ma mère ma prit pour une folle). ( naruto & cie : tu l'es ! mayu : snif... ) donc oué j' voulais que Naruto passe pr un « héros » parce que Sasuké il est bien mais faut un peu le rabaisser de temps en temps. ( Sasuké : oh tu va te calmé oui ?! Naruto : ba non pkoi veux tu qu'elle arrête elle est très bien partie j' trouve. Sasu : Baka !) dc voila puis voila la deuxième. J'espère qu'elle va plaire...

Lostin : (je l'ai lu celle d'antinea. Elle est trop bien !) et puis j'essayerai de faire mieux pour les fautes. Et puis merci aussi pour ta review ! ( là ma mère elle a été cherché le tel)

Sakura Uchiwa : bah à vrai dire, écrire un Yaoi je sui pas trop douée... lol alors j' laisse ça pour ce qui savent le faire. une prochaine fic a long chap ?? et ben j' vais y réfléchir lol. Mais j' dois en finir 2 autres avant. J'vais voir sa, j' suppose que tu voudras un sasu/saku ? lol ( tiens y a une ambulance devant chez moi)

* * *

**I'm not a perfect person...**

_Je ne suis pas une personne parfaite..._

**There are many things i wish i didnt do**

_Comme les nombreuses choses que j'aurais voulu ne jamais faire_**  
But i continue learning....**

_Mais je continue d'apprendre..._

**I never meant to do those things to you.**

_Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire toutes ces choses._**  
And so i have to say before i go, **

_Donc je dois te dire avant de partir_

**That i just want you to know...**

_Que je veux juste que tu saches_

__****

* * *

Neji sortait de chez l'Hokage, elle lui a donné une mission importante à effectuer seul... cela l'arrangeait... il préférait être seul... ses pas se dirigeaient vers la maison secondaire. Quand quelqu'un lui rentra dedans.

« Go... gomen...

"Hinata-nii-sama (1) ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

"Euh... j'ai ... j'ai appris que tu partais en mission dangereuse. Alors je voulais te donner de la pommade »

Il lui sourit (2), elle était encore si timide. Et lui qui était toujours aussi froid avec elle, il avait longtemps réfléchi à la question « pourquoi la détestait il ? », et toujours la même réponse « ce n'était pas elle, qu'il détestait, c'était sa vie, même si il avait un peu plus de liberté qu'avant il ne pouvait pas encore faire ses propres choix et tout ça devait changer ». Il revint à la réalité, pensant que sa mission était très périlleuse, il n'allait peut être pas revenir. Il devait absolument lui dire.

* * *

**I've found a reason for me, **

_Je me suis trouvé une raison_

**To change who i used to be**

_De changer celui que j'étais autrefois_**  
A reason to start over new, **

_Une raison pour recommencer à zéro_

**And the reason is you...**

_Et cette raison c'est toi_**  
**

* * *

Il la prit par les épaules et vit de la peur dans ses yeux. Elle avait encore peur de lui...

« Il faut que je te dise... je m'excuse...Depuis cette marque, je me suis toujours dit que c'était ta faute alors que tu n'y pouvais rien... Je l'ai compris que récemment... Et à mon retour, je vais te montrer a quel point j'ai changeais, et que c'est grâce à toi... »

Il s'arrêta. Elle avait baissé la tête. Il lâcha alors ses épaules et commença à marcher.

« Je te raccompagne à la Sôké ?

"Merci... »

Elle couru un peu pour le rattraper.

* * *

**I'm sorry that i hurt,**

_Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée_

**Its something i must live with everyday**

_C'est une chose avec laquelle je dois vivre tous les jours_**  
And all the pain i put you through,**

_Et toute la douleur que je t'ai faite subir_

**I wish that i could take it all away**

_J'espère que je pourrai l'effacer_**  
And be the one who catches all your tears, **

_Et être celui qui sèche tes larmes_

**Thats why i need you to hear**

_C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que tu écoutes_

* * *

Après quelques minutes de silence Neji reprit la parole

« Il s'est passé tellement de chose à l'examen que j'ai mi du temps à tout trier. Et je sais que je t'ai fais souffrir... mais le pire c'est que c'était volontaire... je voulais te faire souffrir autant que moi j'ai souffert, mais ce que je ne savais pas à l'époque c'est que toi aussi tu étais triste...

"Neji nii kun... (1) c'est toi qui as...

"Laisse moi finir, s'il te plaît...

"Ecoute moi, jusqu'au bout... je sais que cela sera dur, mais est ce qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner de ne pas t'avoir soutenu comme j'aurai du le faire toutes ses années... mais mon cœur était alors rempli de haine... et comment aurais- je pu faire dans ce cas là ? »

* * *

**I'm not a perfect person,**

_Je ne suis pas une personne parfaite_

**I never meant to do those things to you**

_Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire toutes ces choses_**  
And so i have to say before i go **

_Donc je dois te dire avant de partir_

**That i just want you to know  
**_Que je veux juste que tu saches_

**  
I've found a reason for me,**

_Je me suis trouvé une raison_

**To change who i used to be**

_De changer celui que j'étais autrefois_**  
A reason to start over new, **

_Une raison pour recommencer à zéro_

**And the reason is you**

_Et cette raison c'est toi_

* * *

Ne voyant aucune réaction de sa cousine, il décida de continuer.

« Je ne suis pas parfait loin de là... et je voulais que tu saches tous ça... parce que j'ai des remords et qu'à partir de maintenant je te protégerai... non pas en tant qu'ombre protectrice... mais parce que je suis ton cousin... je me suis rendu compte que je t'appréciais ... et que c'est ce que j'ai choisi en tant que telle... en vérité la vrai personne que je détestais c'était moi... parce que je n'étais pas assez fort pour assumer mes propres choix... mais à présent je vivrais ma vie comme bon me semble... et je protégerais les gens qui me sont chères qui fassent parti de la Sôké ou non...

"Dans ce cas là Neji kun, protège moi en tant qu'amie (3), et je ferais tout moi aussi pour devenir plus forte et protéger ceux qui me sont chères. »

* * *

****

**I've found a reason to show **

_Je me suis trouvé une raison de montrer_

**A side of me you didnt know**

_Une partie de moi que tu ne connaissais pas_

**A reason for all that i do,**

_Une raison pour tout ce que je fais_

**And the reason is you**

_Et cette raison, c'est toi_

* * *

Neji pour la première fois, venait de dévoiler ce qui le hantait depuis si longtemps (4). Et qu'il pouvait avoir des sentiments comme tout le monde. Et la personne qui l'avait aidé à soulager c'était une personne de la sôké... sa cousine... son amie...

* * *

* * *

TADA !!! en relisant ( pour chercher les fautes et je vous en parle mm po !) j'ai trouvais que j'avais un peu changeais le caractère de Neji ?? vous trouvez pas ?

Bref, j'ai remarqué aussi que j'avais pas tant écrit que ça ! mais jcrois que c'est parce ke les paroles sont assez explicites non ?

Voila reviews plizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**  
**

* * *

**  
(1) je crois que c'est ça mais j'suis pas sure. Dsl**

**(2) et ben oui il c'est le faire lol. (ref page 125 tome 12 ) j'ai trouvé se passage trop beau !!**

**(3) vous allez me dire : « pourquoi ? » ben parce que lol... en fête c'est une sorte de libération de la sôké, comme sa c'est comme si il n'y avait plus « rien », plus de jsui de la principal dc tu me protège. Si elle dit ça c'est pour qu'on remarque plus les sentiments que les liens « familiaux particuliers » qui les lies. Et en plus c'est une forme de pardon. Enfin c'est comme ca que je le voie. ( Naruto : he ben hinata. Qu'est ce que tu peux en dire des choses dans une phrase. Hinata : ... go... gomen. Naruto : mais non t'excuse pas c'était un compliment. Hinata : Arigato... Mayu : et dite les tourtereaux vous pourriez pas attendent une autre song fic ? Naruto: yen aura une?? Mayu: héhé jte le dirais pas! Sasu : mais je croyais que tu aimais bien le couple Sasu/Hina ? Mayu : oui mais comment veux tu que je fasse avec un asocial comme toi et une timide comme elle !! en plus t'es avec Sakura alors me gonfle pas ou jte fais mourir pour de bon !) bon euh jvous explique il est 2h la donc jcrois que c'est pardonnable non ?**

**(4) oui c'est pas la première fois qui parle de la Sôke mais c'est la première fois qu'il le dit gentiment lol**

PS : voilà j'ai juste changer un peu le texte et corriger toutes les fautes que j'ai pu trouver j'espère que c'est mieux. Voila, je me dépêche d'écrire ma prochaine song fic.


	3. creep

_kikoo!! voila nouvelle song fic. donc comme d'hab les perso ne m'appartiennent pas..._

_je devais la faire plus tôt mais jme suis embarquée dans un trop grand projet je crois bien. j'essaye de faire un AMV ( c'est sur une music on met des scènes d'un manga ou d'un jeu vidéo pour ceux qui connaissent po et ca fait un pti clip) et voila faut toujours que jme complique la vie j'ai pris une chanson de 7 min. bref viola pourquoi je l'ai pas écrite plus tôt._

_la chanson c'est "Creep" de Radiohead. ( si vous l'avez en acoustic je vous la conseille_ _lol) _

_bonne lecture_

**REVIEWS:**

**Lostin:**_ héhé, en faite je m'étais pas rendu compte de ce genre de détails. je les ai complètement zappé... j'avais trop hâte de la finir je crois... si j'ai le courage je ferais quelques transformations... j'ai été très étonnée qu'il y ai presque pas de fautes, parce que normalement... bref j'espère qu'il n'y en a pas trop ds celle ci non plus... merci aussi de m'avoir dit pour les reviews, je savais pas que je refusait les anonymes mais ça y'est c'est réglé! mici pour ta review!!_

**Kyonkyon chan:** _mici aussi!! bon apparemment ca a pas trop dérangé que je change un tt pti peu... bon d'accord que j'ai changé un peu le caractère de Neji. donc ca me rassure. contente que tu es aimé la première aussi!_

**Calliope:** _bah voila la suite lol! enfin je suis pas très sure que sa fasse une histoire si? jen sais rien! je suis d'accords pour le saké lol et jdirais mm que c'est Kakashi qui payent !! ( Kakashi: KWAA?? Mais c'est pas mon élève! Mayu: dans se cas tu payes les 3 premières et Gai les autres Gai: KWAAA???!! Mayu: héhé) et mici pour la reviews!! lol_

**_Creep_**

-------------------------------------

**_When you were here before,_**

_Quand tu étais ici autrefois_

**_Couldn't look you in the eye_**

_Je ne pouvais pas te regarder dans les yeux_

**_You're just like an angel_**

_Tu ressembles à un ange_

**_Your skin makes me cry_**

_Ta peau me fait pleurer_

**_You float like a feather_**

_Tu flottes comme une plume,_

_**In a beautiful world**_

_Dans un monde merveilleux_

**_And I wish I was special,_**

_Et je voudrais être particulier,_

**_You're so fucking special_**

_Tu es tellement particulière_

-------------------------------------

Le blond ouvra lentement les yeux, son réveil affichait 3h46. Il avait encore rêvé d'Elle, depuis le temps qu'il la connaissait il n'y avait jamais fait trop attention. Et il réalisa qu'il tenait à elle lors de son combat contre Neji (1). Puis petit à petit, se sentiment prenait de plus en plus de place. Il y pensait souvent dès qu'il la voyait il se perdait dans ses grands yeux laiteux alors souvent pour rester concentré sur ce qu'il avait à faire il détournait les yeux (2). Elle était si belle quand il rêvait de son visage, il croyait voir un ange... Naruto se leva, et alla chercher un verre de lait (3). Au contact doux du liquide (le lait), il pensa à la peau d'Hinata qu'il avait déjà pu effleurer, un contact si court mais qui l'avait fait frissonner. il se demandait souvent pourquoi une fille aussi douce voulait être ninja de niveau supérieur. Sûrement à cause de sa famille.

" Mais je sais que tu y arriveras, se dit il avec un sourire accentué par une moustache de lait (KAWAI). J'en suis persuadé. Et moi aussi je ferai tout pour qu'on me reconnaisse.. pour que tu me reconnaisse..." (4)

-------------------------------------

**_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo_**

_Mais je suis un abruti, je suis un bon à rien_

**_What the hell am I doing here ?_**

_Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?_

**_I don't belong here_**

_Ma place n'est pas ici_

-------------------------------------

Naruto perdit son sourire, quand il se rappela comment il l'avait blesser il y a quelques temps de cela. Kiba était très proche d'elle et ça l'avait mis hors de lui. Ce jour là qui aurait du être un jour agréable, car les équipes s'étaient retrouvées pour une journée "pic nique". Il avait été très désagréable avec elle, et Kiba qui en profitait pour se rapprocher d'Hinata. En y repensant, c'était normal, il était dans la même équipe donc des liens c'étaient inévitablement noués. De plus Naruto remarqua plus tard, malheureusement. que Kiba était tactile avec gens. Le renard retourna dans son lit, sur le dos les mains derrière sa tête. Il soupira tourna la tête vers sa droite. Il restait encore la place pour une personne... pour elle. Sa place était auprès d'elle. (5)

-------------------------------------

**_I don't care if it hurts_**

_Ca m'est égal si ca fait mal_

**_I want to have control_**

_Je veux avoir le contrôle_

**_I want a perfect body_**

_Je veux un corps parfait_

**_I want a perfect soul_**

_Je veux une âme parfaite_

**_I want you to notice_**

_Je veux que tu remarques_

_**When I'm not around**_

_Quand je ne suis pas l_

_**You're so fucking special**_

_Tu es tellement particulière,_

_**I wish I was special**_

_Je voudrais être particulier_

-------------------------------------

Le blond changea de place pour la énième fois. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Il se leva, pris un T-shirt, enfila un Bermuda noir et sorti de son appart. Il erra dans les rues sombres de Konoha. Les mains dans les poches, le regard perdu dans le ciel étoilé. Ses pas le guidèrent devant le terrain d'entraînement, un endroit qu'il connaissait si bien. Il y avait passé tellement d'heures. Mais il continuerait, jusqu'à se qu'il réalise son rêve qui avait un peu changé à présent... il sera le plus fort, le plus intelligent (6), devenir Hokage bien sur, mais avec sa présence prés de lui, il fera tout pour elle..

-------------------------------------

**_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo_**

_Mais je suis un abruti, je suis un bon à rien_

**_What the hell am I doing here ?_**

_Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?_

**_I don't belong here_**

_Ma place n'est pas ici_

-------------------------------------

Soudain son attention se porta sur une personne dans le jardin des herbes médicinales. Que pouvait faire l'un des habitants de Konoha à cette heure en train de cueillir des plantes? un voleur? La personne se leva et sorti du jardin. Naruto passa derrière elle, passa son bras autour du cou du "voleur". Celui ci se figea.

"Alors on fait des courses gratis?" (7)

"Na... Naruto-kun?"

Lui aussi se figea en reconnaissant sa voix. C'était elle... que faisait elle ici ? à cette heure? il la relâcha. Elle se retourna et enleva sa capuche.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici?! en pleine nuit??"

"...et toi? "

"Oui désolé sa me regarde pas!" dit il avec un sourire gêné en se grattant la tête.

L'héritière du Byakugan était un peu gênée de rencontrer le renard en pleine nuit. Mais si heureuse aussi.

" Bon... je dois y aller... bonne nuit Naruto-Kun"

Puis elle partie en courant.

Naruto la regarda partir, il se frappa le front, "quel abruti" pensa t'il. il avait l'occasion de rester un peu avec elle... lui parler... mais il était toujours trop brusque dans ces paroles.

-------------------------------------

**_She's running out again,_**

_Elle s'enfuit encore,_

**_She's running out_**

_Elle s'enfuit_

**_She's run, run, run, running out..._**

_Elle court, court, court, elle s'enfuit... ._

_**Whatever makes you happy**,_

_Quoi que ce soit qui te rende heureuse,_

**_Whatever you want,_**

_Quoi que tu veuilles_,

**_You're so fucking special,_**

_Tu es tellement particulière,_

**_I wish I was special..._**

_Je voudrais être particulier..._

-------------------------------------

Le blond se mit lui aussi à courir. Il lui attrapa le bras pour qu'elle s'arrête. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle se retourna et plongea dans ses grand yeux bleus. Il prit la parole:

"Ca te dirais que j'te paye quelque chose à boire?"

"Naruto-Kun, dit l'intéressée en riant. A cette heure tout est fermé."

Elle avait un si beau sourire, son coeur s'accéléra, il devait lui dire...

"Hinata-Chan? Je peux te poser une question?"

"Iié?" répondit celle ci étonnée.

"Si je deviens le plus fort tu voudras bien de moi?"

Hinata resta sans voix. elle ne comprenait pas se qui se passait. Naruto? Elle ne trouvait pas les mots... C'était... si soudain.

Naruto sentait une boule qui commençait à sa former à l'intérieur, ne pouvant supporter plus de stress il lâcha un : " oublis " et parti en courant.

-------------------------------------

**_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo_**

_Mais je suis un abruti, je suis un bon à rien_

**_What the hell am I doing here ?_**

_Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?_

**_I don't belong here_**

_Ma place n'est pas ici_

-------------------------------------

Naruto se rhabilla, il sortait de la visite médicale. C'était devenu obligatoire après chaque missions. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis cette nuit. après il était parti en mission. Il était revenu se matin. Il dormait encore moins bien qu'avant. Il se repassait le scénario et imagina comment sa aurai pu se passer. toutes les fins possibles, des plus gaies au plus tristes. Il ne se serait pas enfui, il saurait à présent ou ils en seraient aujourd'hui. Mais ce qu'il lui faisait peur aussi c'était ce qu'elle pensait de lui à présent. Il ne pourrait pas supporter qu'elle le déteste...

"NARUTO-KUN! JE TE DETESTE!!"

Il se retourna vers la personne qui venait de prononcer cette phrase qu'il redoutait tant. La jeune fille brune était essoufflée. Elle se dirigea vers le blond d'un pas décidé vers lui. Puis les larmes aux yeux, elle frappa le torse du jeune homme les deux poings fermés. Elle baissa la tête. Naruto ne savais pas se qu'il devait faire. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus venait de se passer.

"Tu... tu es assez fort pour moi..." dit elle la tête toujours baissée.

Il resta sans bouger quelques instants, il se demandait si il avait bien compris. Elle releva les yeux pleins de larmes. Naruto ne pu s'en empêcher. Il la prit dans ses bras et resserra son étreinte.

-------------------------------------

**_I don't belong here..._**

_Ma place n'est pas ici_

**_I don't belong here..._**

_Ma place n'est pas ici_

-------------------------------------

Il lui prit la main et la guida hors de l'hôpital. Il l'emmena à l'endroit ou il l'avait vu avant le début de la troisième étape de l'examen. Hinata ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Il lâcha sa main puis se retourna vers elle.

"Je t'avais promis que je te vengerais... tu as changé depuis ce temps... tu as pris de l'assurance... et tu es devenu plus forte... mais même dans ce cas là je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de vouloir te protéger..."

"Naru..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le renard l'embrassa. Elle fut très surprise mais elle était tellement heureuse.

Puis quand se premier baiser fut fini Naruto colla son front à celui d'Hinata., et lui murmura:

"Ma place est avec toi..."

-------------------------------------

_FINI!!_

_j'ai cru que je m'en sortirai pas! alors comment vous trouvez?? (Naru: ... Mayu: quoi encore? Naru: t'es obligée de tjr prendre des chansons tristes?! Mayu: bah j'y peux rien... c'est la dessus que j'y arrive! j'ai des chanson qui bouge si tu veux mais se sera des death fic vu les paroles. mais sa me dérange pas si vous préféré? Tous: NON! Mayu: voila le problème et réglé)_

_bon, si quelqu'un veut que je fasse une songfic sur un couple précis et ben pour ca faut laisser une petite review ( héhé le chantage). dc j'essayerais de faire ce que je peux dans se cas là. A oui euh Neji je vais le caser avec un OC alors si vous avez des idées sur comment pourrais être la fille dite le moi. ( Neji: tt le contraire de toi! Mayu sortant la AK47: Méssant!)_

_et puis bah c'est tout lol. j'espère que vous avez aimé. je sais les paroles n'ont pitètre po se sens là pour tt le monde. mais j'espère que ça dérangera pas trop._

_PS: ah oui j'ai remarqué qu'une fic portait déjà le nom de "silence" (je l'avait lu en plus, quelle nulle le premier qui fait un comment il a le droit à une deathfic! ts:...) mais pour l'instant je vois pas quoi mettre alors si qq1 à une idée... mici_

(1) bah jpari que tt le monde a trouvé qui c'était lol. tiens jviens de tuer le suspense la. lol.

(2) euh on va dire qu'elle a gagné en confiance donc Elle peut soutenir le regard de naruto, même si parfois c'est dur lol.

(3) tiens il fais comme moi quand j'arrive pas a dormir lol. mais je vous rassure je rêve pas d'Hinata lol.

(4) et bah oui il a toujours pas compris, pffff c'est un cas désespéré ( Naru: hé! ho! ca va oui?? Mayu: J'y peu rien si t'es aveugle! Naru: ???

(5) je sais que c'est pas le sens de la chanson mais jpense que comme ça sa marche aussi.

(6) héhé ca va être dur... (Naru: Hé! fais gaffe a ce que tu dis! sinon j'invoque... Mayu: invoque ton têtard et j'invoque ma AK47! Naru:...)

(7) ba je sais c'est pas très terrible comme phrase mais les la panne sèche d'inspiration, et puis c'est Naruto qui parle donc ca passe non?


	4. blabla

bah voila, j' savais pas quoi faire, je tourne en rond ds mes fics ( ça m'énerves!!lol) j'ai un bug apparemment j' peux plus reviewer...et j'ai un ptit problème pour les song fics.

voila on m'a demandé des couples ( Naru: vive le chantage mayu: on ta rien demandé à toi!)

alors y a un shika/temari

et 2 shika/ino

et la j'ai entendu une petit voix dire " t'as qu'a faire un truc a trois". je me suis retournée c'était l'autre pervers de Jiraiya . j' l'ai achevé avec ma chaise de bureau ( Ji : faut la faire enfermer elle m'a fait mal !! elle est tarée! Mayu : fais gaffe ! Ji : ouais je sais la AK47 Mayu : non j'ai un clavier et des chansons qui parle de mort :D Ji : ...)

bref, le problème s'accentue car les deux me tente bien et j'ai des chansons pour les deux..... dilemme....... donc j' pense que je vais faire les 2. vs me direz quel est le pb dans ce cas? bah je sais pas laquelle mettre ds la suite de ces song fics? l'autre je la mettrais ds un truc a part. donc si vous voulez un ptit aperçu celle de shika/ino c'est sur la chanson de Coldplay "scientist" et celle sur shika / témari 3 doors down " Here without you" (Naru : encore des chansons tristes!! Mayu: panier!! ) donc voila a vs de me dire.

a oui aussi y a Kiba /tenten qui me tente bien mais les plus part des chansons qui me tente bien pour se ptit couple et ben la fille meurt donc au cas ou j' trouve pas d'autres chansons ça dérange quelqu'un si je la fais mourir? (Tenten : mais je t'ai jamais rien dis moi!! Mayu : euh ba non... mais la vie est injuste yark yark)

bah on m'as dit aussi qu'il y avait énormément de fautes ( bon la faite pas gaffe j'ai pas relu, pas le courage... lol Tenten : faignante ! Mayu: ola je sens que tu vas vraiment mourir toi! Tenten: rien dis) alors j' tiens à m'excuser, j' fais des efforts pourtant!

(Naru: hé ben qu'est ce que ca doit être! Mayu: et tu c'est j' viens de lire une chanson d'un mec aux yeux bleu qui se suicide parce qu'il est incompris... ça pourrais me rappeler quelque chose?? Sakura: mais elle va ts nous tuer!! Itachi: je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tt les deux! Mayu: tiens te voila toi! Sasu: tuer! tuer!. Ita: t'es bon a faire enfermer tit frère. Mayu: bon désolée j' dois censurer la scène qui va suivre lol)

ah oui, j'ai changé le titre, et je remercie Lostin pour ces idées, j'ai opté pour "interludes" parce que en effet ça colle bien avec la définition et en plus y a une chanson de Muse qui s'appelle comme ça lol.

bon et puis bah tiens j' vais répondre aux reviews puisque j'ai le temps lol.

**Lostin: **merci pour ta review !! j'étais super contente en la lisant. dc pour le couple j'en parle plus haut. et pour le titre également. lol. jte remercie encore!!

**Calliope:** bah jte remercie aussi! ( on va me prendre pour une gaga j' répète tjr la mm chose lol. et vs aucun comment. naru & cie: ...) et moi aussi j'adore quand elle le frappe, je crois que moi aussi j'ai un coté sadique lol. ( sasu: tu crois? mayu: j'avoue! j'adore quand les persos ils souffrent yark yark. Sasu et les autres ; au s'courr!!) et bah oui j'me délire tt seule et on doit me prendre pr une folle lol. (Naru ; tu l'es! Mayu: grrrr) et je sais pas si c'est contagieux mais qu'est ce que j'me mare. et j'adore trop tes trips aussi sont trop fort!! lol

**Tamyl sikao**: Mici!! bah pour les couples pareil j'en parle plus haut. et puis pr les fautes j' fais des efforts. au faite il est sympa ton pseudo.

**Dragon noir:** ça m'a fais plaisir que mes song fics ont plu a quelqu'un qui n'est pas fan d'habitude, dc merci ( y a d'autre façon de remercier quelqu'un en français j' suis a court là... Naru et si tu te taisais ? Mayu : dit donc t'es bavard toi en ce moment, est ce que l'amour rend aveugle face au danger? yark yark!) pour le couple pareil j'en parle plus haut. et comme j'ai eu bcp de critiques négatives (pour le français) sur celle de Neji je me suis décidée, je vais la corriger et rajouter un peu de descriptions. et non j'ai pas de béta lecteur.

donc voila j'ai fini mon blabla. lol, il est tard je vais aller au dodo j' crois que j'en ai besoin lol.


	5. Chop suey

* * *

comment dire?? se soir j'allais pas très bien... donc j'ai écris... et je ne savais pas si devais la mettre sur ou pas. et en fête je me suis rendue compte que j'avais besoin qu'on la lise. me demander pas pourquoi, je sais pas moi même. je pense que sa peux passer sur l'un des perso de Naruto. je sais pas lequel. chacun voit celui qui veux. voila... la chanson est de Système of a down.

* * *

**Chop Suey**

****

**Wake up!** / Réveille toi!

**Grab a brush and put a little (_make up_)!** / Attrape un pinceau et met toi un peu de maquillage!

**Grab a brush and put a little...** / Attrape un pinceau et met toi un peu de ...

**Hide the scars to fade away the (_shake up_)!** / Cache les cicatrices pour effacer un peu les blessures!

**Hide the scars to fade away the...** / Cache les cicatrices pour effacer un peu les...

**Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?** / Pourquoi laissais-tu les clefs sur la table ?

**Here you create another fable** / Te voilà en train de fabriquer une autre fable

**You wanted to...** / Tu voulais...

**Grab a brush and put a little make up!** / Attraper un pinceau et te mettre un peu de maquillage!

**You wanted to!** / Tu voulais!

**Hide the scars to fade away the sake up !** / Cache les cicatrices pour effacer un peu les blessures!

**You wanted to..** / Tu voulais...

**Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?** / Pourquoi laissais-tu les clefs sur la table ?

**You Wanted to....** / Tu voulais....

****

Non! je ne veux pas me réveiller... laissez moi! Dans ce rêve où la vie n'a aucun obstacles! Chaque jours je mets un masque et je fais croire que tout vas bien ! chaque jour la même chose. La même vie... pourquoi cacher que je souffre alors que personne ne me regardes... tous les efforts que je fais sont vains... je suis faible et j'essaye de prouver à tous le contraire... mais personne ne me regardes!! alors a quoi bon cacher toutes mes blessures...

**I don't think you trust...** / Je ne pense pas que tu fasses confiance...

**In, my, self righteous suicide** / Dans mon propre suicide moral

**I, cry, when angels deserve to die!** / Je pleure quand les anges méritent de mourir!

Je me détruis petit à petit, je pars dans un monde utopique... et personne ne le voit, qu'au fond de moi je suis triste... et je pleure... toutes les larmes de mon corps... pourquoi suis je ici alors que tant de personnes méritent ma vie, je ne sais pas comment vivre la mienne... alors...

**Wake up!** / Réveille toi!

**Grab a brush and put a little (_make up_)!** / Attrape un pinceau et met toi un peu de maquillage!

**Grab a brush and put a little...** / Attrape un pinceau et met toi un peu de ...

**Hide the scars to fade away the (_shake up_)!** / Cache les cicatrices pour effacer un peu les blessures!

**Hide the scars to fade away the...** / Cache les cicatrices pour effacer un peu les...

**Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?** / Pourquoi laissais-tu les clefs sur la table ?

**Here you create another fable** / Te voilà en train de fabriquer une autre fable

**You wanted to...** / Tu voulais...

**Grab a brush and put a little make up!** / Attraper un pinceau et te mettre un peu de maquillage!

**You wanted to!** / Tu voulais!

**Hide the scars to fade away the sake up !** / Cache les cicatrices pour effacer un peu les blessures!

**You wanted to..** / Tu voulais...

**Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?** / Pourquoi laissais-tu les clefs sur la table ?

**You Wanted to....** / Tu voulais....

Non ! ne m'enlevez pas mes chimères... laissez moi... là où ni laideur ni beauté sont les maîtres de notre destins... là ou il n'y a ni souffrance, ni tristesse... là ou tout le monde se comprend et personne n'est mis à l'écart... laissez moi en ce lieu qui n'est autre qu'un rêve...

**I don't think you trust...** / Je ne pense pas que tu fasses confiance...

**In, my, self righteous suicide** / Dans mon propre suicide moral

**I, cry, when angels deserve to die!** / Je pleure quand les anges méritent de mourir!

**In, my, self righteous suicide** / Dans mon propre suicide moral

**I, cry, when angels deserve to die!** / Je pleure quand les anges méritent de mourir!

Et de plus en plus je me perds dans ce rêve... et personne ne le voit... personne ne me rattrape alors que je tombe... et je pleure... encore et encore... ne voulant voir la réalité...mais personne ne le voit... je m'enferme dans mon sommeil...

**Father!! Father!! Father!! FATHER!!!** / Père!! Père!! Père!! PAPA!!!

**Father into your hand** / Père, entre tes mains,

**I commend my spirit** / Je commande mon esprit,

**Father into your hand**, / Père, entre tes mains,

**Why have you forsaken me?** / Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné?

**In your eyes forsaken me?** / Dans tes yeux m'as abandonné?

**In your thoughts forsaken me?** / Dans tes pensées m'as abandonné?

**In your heart fosaken, me ho** / Dans ton cœur m'a abandonné, oh…

Papa!! pourquoi a t'il fallu que tu partes?! pourquoi je ne me souviens pas quand tu étais là?! pourquoi mes derniers sentiments pour toi était du mépris?! pourquoi m'as tu abandonné trop tôt ?! alors... que peut être tout aurais pu s'arranger... pourquoi es tu partis?? ... !!

**I don't think you trust...** / Je ne pense pas que tu fasses confiance...

**In, my, self righteous suicide** / Dans mon propre suicide moral

**I, cry, when angels deserve to die!** / Je pleure quand les anges méritent de mourir!

**In, my, self righteous suicide** / Dans mon propre suicide moral

**I, cry, when angels deserve to die!** / Je pleure quand les anges méritent de mourir!

_Et je pleure..._

* * *

et voila je me rend compte que les textes "amour " je les fait sur des petites chansons bien trankilou et quand j'dérive dans la déprime, c'est un truc de taré. ( t'es content Naru? Naru : non! Mayu: jamais content lui...) Bah j'crois que mme les trips c'est pas pour ce soir... et contrairerement à celui ou celle de cette songfic jtiens a remercier tout ceux qui sont près de moi dans les coups dur. ( ca fait ptètre con de dire ca comme ca, mais on remercie jamais assez ces amis) 

ptite info: normalement le shika ino arrive demain


	6. the scientist

kikoo! désolée je devais la mettre il y a 2 jours, mais je savais pas trop comment la tourner. donc j'ai dessiner lol. (je me suis trop pris la tète sur néji lol. Néji: j'ai jamais demandé que tu me dessines. Mayu: je ferais du vaudou avec yark yark. Néji: gloups. Naru, Sasu et kiba : mdrrr Mayu : et vous inquièté pas je vous es dessiné aussi :D. les 3 concernés: ...) donc voila j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. bonne lectureuh!!

la chanson est de Coldplay

**tite rép aux reviews:**

_lostin: merci d'avoir répondu! bah j'ai fait les deux en fin de compte! et t'as mm pô reviewer l'autre, mais bon jvais pas en mourir... t'a un AMV sur cette chanson? c'est pô juste. faut que jle trouve. lol_

_Kikilabombay: et puis je te remercie aussi.voila le Shika/ino!! lol. et merci pour l'idée des flash back pour Kiba/Tenten j'y avais pensé mes c'est vrai que sa pourrait être sympas. cette songfic devrait arriver normalement avant la rentrée. merci pour tes encouragements._

**The Scientist**

* * *

**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry**

Je suis venu te voir, te dire que je suis désol

**You don't know how lovely you are**

Tu ne sais à quel point tu es adorable

**I had to find you, tell you I need you**

Il fallait que je te voie, que je te dise que j'ai besoin de toi

**Tell you I set you apart**

Que je te dise que tu es un être à part

**Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions**

Confie moi tes secrets, et pose moi tes questions

**Oh let's go back to the start**

Oh reprenons à zéro

**Running in circles, coming in tails**

Tourner en rond, se rejoindre

**Heads on a silence apart**

Dans un silence, chacun de notre cot

* * *

Il se dirigea vers le restaurant où il lui avait donné rendez vous. Les mains dans les poches comme à son habitude, la tête inclinée vers le haut. Mais son regard était différent... perturbé... il entra dans le restaurant et vit la jeune femme (1). Elle était là plus belle que jamais. Elle le vit et lui fit un sourire tendu. Il lui fit un signe de la main et l'invita à s'asseoir à une table à part. Il ne savait pas par ou commencer. La blonde essayait d'engager quelques conversations. Mais Il ne répondait qu'avec des "oui" ... "non" ... ou des hochements de têtes... elle se décida alors : 

" Pourquoi voulais tu que l'on se voit?"

Il écarquilla les yeux, étonné, qu'elle veuille rentrer dans le vif du sujet. Il plongea dans ses grands yeux qu'il aimait tant.

"Je... je crois qu'on a fait une erreur... J'éprouve encore beaucoup de sentiments pour toi... et tu me manques..."

* * *

**Nobody said it was easy**

Personne n'a dit que c'était facile

**Oh it's such a shame for us to part**

Oh qu'il est dommage que nous nous séparions

**Nobody said it was easy**

Personne n'a dit que c'était facile

**No one ever said it would be this hard**

Personne n'a jamais dit que ce serait aussi difficile

**Oh take me back to the start**

Oh ramène moi là où tout a commenc

* * *

Elle baissa les yeux et ils s'embuèrent. 

" Moi aussi... je... mais on ne peux pas continuer sur une histoire chaotique..."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé."

"Je ne comprends pas..."

"Je voudrais qu'on efface tout."

L'incompréhension et la surprise se lisait sur son visage, "_Où voulait il en venir?"._

* * *

**I was just guessing at numbers and figures**

Je ne faisais que deviner des chiffres et des nombres

**Pulling your puzzles apart**

Qu'essayer de percer ton mystère

**Questions of science, science and progress**

Les questions de science, de science et de progrès

**Do no speak as loud as my heart**

Ne parlent pas aussi fort que mon coeur

* * *

Il lui saisit la main. Elle fut parcouru d'un frisson. 

" Malgré toutes les zones d'ombres dans notre couple, on a vécu de bons moments... et on en a loupé plusieurs... en partie à cause de moi... j'en suis conscient. J'ai souvent fait passer les missions avant notre couple... Et je ne comprenais pas tes réactions... Et maintenant que nous sommes séparés, j'ai compris que tu étais toujours là quand je rentrais. Je me rends compte que j'ai besoin de toi."

"Pourquoi? pour avoir quelqu'un qui te sers de potiche?"

"Non, quelqu'un qui remplisse ce grand vide, quelqu'un à qui je pourrais donner tout mon amour, une personne que je comprendrait enfin... '"

* * *

**Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me**

Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, reviens me hanter

**Oh and I rush to the start**

Oh et je cours vers la case départ

**Running in circles, chasing our tails**

Tourner en rond, essayer de te rattraper

**Coming back as we are**

Revenir à ce que nous sommes vraiment

* * *

Ses yeux brillants, rempli de larmes elle le regarda. C'était l'une des rares fois ou elle le voyait aussi "concentr" (2) sur leur couple. Il se leva et l'entraîna dehors. (3) Ils marchèrent un moment sans parler. L'un réfléchissant à ceux qui venait de se passer, l'autre attendant une réponse... Elle prit enfin la parole: 

"Ce que tu voudrais c'est que l'on recommence tout à zéros, avec de nouvelles bases?"

"Ouais..."

"Dans ce cas... je veux bien essayer..."

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun. Elle passa ses mains autour du cou du jeune homme (4) et sur la pointe des pieds elle l'embrassa. Main dans la main, ils marchèrent... et ainsi commença une nouvelle vie... à deux... comment sera t'elle?... eux seuls en seront les acteurs... eux seuls et leurs promesses silencieuses...

* * *

**Nobody said it was easy**

Personne n'a dit que c'était facile

**Oh it's such a shame for us to part**

Oh qu'il est dommage que nous nous séparions

**Nobody said it was easy**

Personne n'a dit que c'était facile

**No one ever said it would be this hard**

Personne n'a jamais dit que ce serait aussi difficile

**Oh take me back to the start**

Oh ramène moi là où tout a commenc

* * *

**voila, désolée je laisse le dernier couplet. J'ai du mal a couper lé chansons. Je sais pas pourquoi... bon J'espère que ca vous à plu et que sa colle a peu près avec les perso. une tite review en passant plizzz??... lol ( Naru :et voila après le chantage elle fait la tite fille malheureuse. Mayu: Ca m'étonnait aussi que ne fasse pas irruption au moins une fois pour l'ouvrir Naru: :p)**

**bon la prochaine j'aimerai bien qu'elle soit sur Itachi, mais pour ca faut que le trouve une chanson bien noire triste et sadique :D (Itachi: Hein poukoi sadik? Sasu: pour qu'elle me venge! Mayu: non parce que jadore voir les perso souffrir et que jusque là j'ai été gentille.. très gentille. Ita: et poukoi commencer par moi? Mayu: parce que t'ai méchant, que jtaime bien, et que suis sure que tadore ca!! héhé! Ita: ...) **

**(1) ouais ils ont grandi pour les besoins de la songfic lol.**

**(2) ouais je sais c'est peut être pas le mot a pro prié. Je l'avait pourtant et la paf gros trou de mémoire. lol. mais tt le monde connait le perso et voit de quoi jveux parler.**

**(3) et là vous allez me dire mais ils ont rien mangé! et ben on va dire que le mec qui tiens le restau c'est un sympas lol.**

**(4) Et là c'était une feinte, elle l'étrangle! mdrr. Ola sa se voit quand jsuis crevé moi. lol (Ino: et si t'allais dormir pr genre... quelque mois? Mayu:oh quel jolie chanson je viens de lire de Muse avec la fille qui meure Ino:...)**


	7. Whisper

Kikoo !! Nouvelle songfic qui est aussi une DEATH FIC ! Vous êtes prévenus !

Donc les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi… sniff… (Naru & cie : ouf)

La chanson est d'Evanescence, « Whisper »

Donc voila bonne lectureuh !!!

**Reviews :**

Lostin : je te remercie, un tit peu en retard, pour ta review… J'ai mis un peu de temps a écrire celle là. Lol. J'te remercie encore !

Call : kikoo ! et oui on m'a demandé un Shika Ino alors j'écris lol. Jte remercie pour ta review ! et pour la chanson angst d'Itachi… je cherche une chanson qui pourrai désespérément correspondre au truc. Mais dès que je la trouve grand sourire sadiqueil va souffrir !! lol

Vila bonne lecture a tout le monde !!

Note : les songs fics ne forme pas une seule histoire.

POV Hinata

Whisper…

* * *

**Catch me as I fall**

Attrape-moi alors que je chute

**Say you're here and it's all over now**

Dis que tu es là et que tout est fini maintenant.

**Speaking to the atmosphere**

Parlant à l'atmosphère,

**No one's here and I fall into myself**

Personne n'est là et je m'effondre en moi-même,

**This truth drives me into madness**

Cette vérité me conduit à la démence

**I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away**

Je sais que je peux arrêter la douleur si je la force à disparaître.

* * *

Pendant un instant, je ne sens plus rien…ma vue c'est troublée, je ne distingue plus que ta chevelure blonde…mes jambes ne supportent plus le poids de mon corps et je tombe à la renverse… RATTRAPE MOI !! J'essaye de crier ma douleur… je n'y arrive pas… même pas un murmure ne sort de ma bouche pourtant j'ai tant de chose à te dire… je veux que tu comprennes mon geste… je veux que tu saches pourquoi j'ai pris ce jutsu qui t'étais destiné… pourquoi j'ai voulu te protégé…

* * *

**Don't turn away**

Ne t'enfuis pas

**(Don't give in to the pain)**

(Ne cède pas à la souffrance)

**Don't try to hide**

N'essaie pas de te cacher

**(Though they're screaming your name)**

( Bien qu'ils hurlent ton nom. )

**Don't close your eyes**

Ne ferme pas tes yeux

**(God knows what lies behind them)**

(Dieu sait ce qui se cache derrière eux)

**Don't turn out the light**

N'éteints pas la lumière

**(Never sleep never die)**

(Ne t'endors jamais, ne meurs jamais. )

* * *

Je rouvre les yeux, tout est un peu plus clair... je te vois… je suis dans tes bras… tu me parles…tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre… lui aussi se rapproche… celui qui voulais te tuer… lui qui a d'habitude un regard si froid… celui qui a assassiné toute sa famille… alors pourquoi chez toi… Itachi Uchiwa … je crois lire une once de tristesse dans ton regard… pourquoi ?  
J'entends Naruto crier mon nom…. Il me dit de ne pas le laisser seul… de garder les yeux ouverts… il me demande … de ne pas mourir…

* * *

**I'm frightened by what I see**

Je suis effrayée par ce que je vois

**But somehow I know that there's much more to come**

Mais d'une certaine façon, je sais bien qu'il y a encore plus à venir.

**Immobilized by my fear**

Immobilisée par ma peur

**And soon to be blinded by tears**

Et sur le point d'être aveuglée par mes larmes

**I can stop the pain if I will it all away**

Je peux arrêter la douleur si je la force à disparaître.

* * *

Pourtant je sais que je vais mourir... cela me fais peur…bien sur… je réalise alors que… bientôt je n'existerai plus…pour personne… même toi un jour tu m'oublieras… c'est la chose la plus terrifiante dans la mort… l'oublie… à cette pensée mon cœur se sert… et mes larmes emplissent mes yeux… Mon dieu ! Qu'est ce que je peux souffrir…

* * *

**Don't turn away**

Ne t'enfuis pas

**(Don't give in to the pain)**

(Ne cède pas à la souffrance)

**Don't try to hide**

N'essaie pas de te cacher

**(Though they're screaming your name)**

(Bien qu'ils hurlent ton nom.)

**Don't close your eyes**

Ne ferme pas tes yeux

**(God knows what lies behind them)**

(Dieu sait ce qui se cache derrière eux)

**Don't turn out the light**

N'éteints pas la lumière

**(Never sleep never die)**

(Ne t'endors jamais, ne meurs jamais. )

* * *

Tu me fais un faible sourire… Toi qui est d'habitude si joyeux… à présent je t'ai rendu triste… tu essayes de ne pas pleurer je le vois… j'entends un bruit sourd… je dirige mon regard vers la source de ce bruit…

* * *

**Fallen angels at my feet**

Des anges déchus à mes pieds

**Whispered voices at my ear**

Les voix murmurées à mon oreille

**Death before my eyes**

La mort devant mes yeux

**Lying next to me I fear**

Étendue près de moi j'ai peur

**She beckons me shall I give in**

Elle me fait signe, dois-je lui succomber ?

**Upon my end shall I begin**

Ma fin approche, devrais-je commencer

**Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end**

A abandonner ma chute pour m'élever afin de trouver le repos.

* * *

Itachi est agenouillé à mes pieds… du sang sors de sa bouche… Qu'est ce qui se passe… Il s'écroule… je vois alors Sasuke derrière lui… la main encore entourait encore un peu de Chakra… le Chidori… il s'avance vers son frère et lui aussi s'écroule à genou… il relève la tête et me regarde en pleurant… qu'est ce qui se passe ici… mon attention se reporte vers celui que j'aime… j'entends Naruto murmuré à mon oreille « Je ne t'oublierai jamais… Hinata chan… ». C'est alors qu'une personne, vêtu de noir, apparaît devant moi… je ne vois pas son visage… elle a une capuche qui tombe devant… Elle tend une main fine et pale vers moi… serait ce … la mort ? Si je là suis maintenant… tout sera fini… je n'ennuierai plus personne… mon père n'en sera que plus heureux que se soit Hanabi l'héritière… pensera t'il un peu a moi ?… sera-t-il un peu triste ? Neji sera libéré… du sceau… et je partirais fière d'avoir sauvé celui que j'aime… je partirais en ninja…

Merci… furent mes derniers mots à ce monde…

* * *

Vila c'est fini !!!

Naru : …

Mayu : Kwa ??!

Naru : Ca t'amuse de faire mourir tout le monde ?

Mayu : oh ! y a que deux morts et te plains pas t'en fais pas partis !!

Naru : Oui mais Hinata elle…

Mayu : et ben t'avais qu'a te réveiller plutôt !! :P

Donc je vous prierai pour tous les fans d'Hinata de ne pas me tuer… s'il vous plais….

Ita : Et mes fans à moi ?

Mayu : CHICHI !! T'es VIVANT !!!!

Naru & cie : J'allucine !

Mayu serrant très fort son Chichi : alors vous en pensez quoi ? Certains se demanderont qu'est ce que fais Itachi la dedans ? Et ben j'aime beaucoup le couple ItaHina donc j'voulais qu'il soit un peu présent et maintenant… il est mort… yark yark… Sasuke n'a plus de raison de vivre parce qu'il a « réalisé son rêve », et Naruto a perdu la femme de sa vie !!!! J'me lance dans la tragédie !!! lol.

Sasu : Et elle trouve sa drôle en plus.

Mayu : Hé t'es censé être en grande déprime toi !

Sasu : …

Mayu : bon, je retourne à mon autre fic ! mici d'avoir lu ! Une tite review ?... Plizzzzzzzeuh !


End file.
